This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors are used in a variety of industrial and residential applications to circulate a working fluid within a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically, “climate control systems”) to provide a desired heating or cooling effect. A typical climate control system may include a fluid circuit having an outdoor heat exchanger, an indoor heat exchanger, an expansion device disposed between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers, and a compressor circulating a working fluid (e.g., refrigerant or carbon dioxide) between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers. Efficient and reliable operation of the compressor is desirable to ensure that the climate control system in which the compressor is installed is capable of effectively and efficiently providing a cooling and/or heating effect on demand.